Minada Sasusaku
by Jean Ferrie
Summary: Sasuke no sabia en lo que se había metido por su casi estúpida curiosidad. Los rusos no son iguales a los japoneses, eso lo recordaría hasta el fin de sus días o si le arrebatan la vida por ser una simple víctima de algo a lo que no quería entrar.
1. Sin saber nada

Titulo del fanfic: Minada

Autor/a: -Katen

Género: Romance, drama.

Clasificación: +13

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, OOC, AU.

Serie: Naruto

Resumen: Ninguno, por el momento

Publicaciones:

-MSS

«Minada» Capítulo 1

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con parsimonia encerrado en sus propios pensamientos mientras el ambiente del instituto al que asistía estaba en completa calma y apacibilidad.

Suspiró cansino, sin duda alguna al estar en un nuevo país las cosas eran muy distintas. Su país de origen, Japón, las personas eran amigables y un tanto egocéntricas; en cambio en Rusia, su país actual, la mayoría de personas eran muy estrictas y recatadas.

El viento hacia ondear sus cabellos azabaches revoloteaban como al aire le diera en gana, sus flequillos largos brillaban a la luz del alba reflejando unos pequeños pero significativos rayos azules.

-Hola Sasuke-dijo una voz detrás del azabache.

El aludido volteó su visible hacia un joven de aspecto pálido y cabello negro, sólo que este no poseía los reflejos azulados tan característicos de si mismo.-Hola-acabo seco el joven.

El chico que llevaba un traje de basquetbol hizo el amago de bufar, más no lo hizo.-Parece que te vas a dormir- declaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No molestes Sai- exclamó Sasuke con una pequeña vena en la sien.

No era que a Sasuke le molestara de verdad esa declaración, más bien le molestaba que el chico conociera su situación y no hiciese nada en absoluto.

Flash Back...

Un joven bien parecido de cabellera azabache entraba en un aula de aspecto frío y hasta podría decir terrorífico, pero una gran manada de jóvenes callados y bien sentados lo recibió.

-Muy bien clase- exclamó el profesor de avanzada edad-el es un nuevo alumno que llegó a nuestra clase debido a un programa de intercambio realizado con diversas escuelas en varios países, por toma asiento donde gustes- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aliviando un poco del su nerviosismo al muchacho recién ingresado a la academia de la nieve.

Sasuke miró a todos los posibles lugares donde asentarse, varias jóvenes miraron al Uchiha con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas e intentaban moverse lo más lejos posible para cederle un lugar a su lado, mas el ojinegro mostró interés en una de las mesas de en medio del aula, siendo más específicos a una muchacha de cortos cabellos de un rosado chicle muy extraño y casi irreal. La joven sólo lo miró por un segundo y no mostró ni el más mínimo interés en él, volviendo a su libro de pasta gruesa y bordes carcomidos por el tiempo.

Esa pequeña mirada fue el detonante para que Sasuke avanzara por las filas y filas de pupitres hacia la pelirosada, más no se esperaba que una mano pálida le sujetara el antebrazo, Sasuke miro con una ceja alzada hacia la persona que lo toco y miro a un joven pálido negándole con la cabeza suavemente.

El Uchiha no prestó atención a la supuesta advertencia y siguió su camino.

Al encontrarse con la muchacha esta lo miró con advertencia y de manera aun más sutil negó con su angelical rostro, pero una vez más Sasuke no prestó atención a la chica, sentándose junto a ella.

De alguna manera y sin que él lo supiera, todos los jóvenes del salón se tensaron.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto Sasuke?- preguntó Sai con una ceja alzada, temía por su ahora amigo de que pensara en cosas que no debían ser.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?- contraatacó el Uchiha con rencor.

-"Claro que lo sé"- pensó para si mismo el Shimura-"sólo que no quiero que pienses más en eso".

Flash Back

Acabado ese primer día de clases las cosas fueron mucho mas cómodas para el nuevo, ya conociendo a más personas y teniendo un nuevo amigo, Sai Shimura.

Casi con una semana de clases Sasuke ya había ganado cierta popularidad entre sus compañeros, siendo muy bueno en literatura como en basquetbol; había ganado muchos retos pero le faltaba uno por el cual luchar.

Con pasos aligerados debido a la fuerza de sus piernas corrió casi la mitad del instituto para lograr alcanzar a una chica a la salida, particularmente a la extraña rusa de cabello rosa.

La muchacha que según sus compañeros de clase es llamada por el nombre Sakura, caminaba lentamente llegando a los portones del Instituto de la nieve.

El azabache logró alcanzarla a unos pocos pasos más y la vio, en su esplendor y belleza tierna que giraba para verlo a los ojos, su mirada entre jade y esmeralda podía ser más fría que el mismísimo polo sur pero al chico no le importó.

-Hola- exclamó el azabache mientras levantada su mano en señal de saludo.

-Em, hola- respondió Sakura mientras seguía caminando, dejando plantado al joven. Sin embargo Sasuke no se molestó en absoluto, más bien entre más cercana estaba ella para él, mas de cerca quería verla.

-Disculpa que no me haya presentado antes-se disculpó el muchacho mientras paraba casi a la fuerza a Sakura, quién por mera cortesía se paró junto al ojionix, esperando lo peor.

-Eh, no importa- respondió dulce y elegante, con un toque de timidez.-Supongo que ya te haz adaptado al instituto de la nieve- dijo con un tono de timidez y ¿miedo?.

-Si, aquí el clima es un poco mas gélido que de donde vivo- musitó con honestidad.

-Me alegro por ti, Sasuke- dijo mostrando una pequeña y casi sutil sonrisa, captada por el azabache.

-Sabes Sakura, acá es mucho más extraño de lo que pude ima-la frase fue cortada al aparecer por una esquina un tipo de cabello negro, rayas en la cara y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que Sakura tembló por un instante, eso lo alertó.

-Hola, mi pequeña Sakura- dijo con voz socarrona el pelinegro mientras tomaba por la cintura el diminuto cuerpo de la ojijade y le estampaba un beso fogoso, hambriento.

Luego de un minuto y medio de el extraordinariamente fuerte beso de los jóvenes que la mirada azulina del tatuado se sitúo en Sasuke, quien sólo por un segundo se sintió más pequeño que un insecto.

-¿Y tú que mierdas quieres?- preguntó malhumorado mientras de manera descarada bajaba a la falda de la pelirosada y acariciaba una de sus esbeltas piernas, mientras que Sakura, tal cual muñeca de trapo sólo se dejaba hacer.

-Eh, soy un compañero de la escuela de Sakura-dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía-mucho gusto-exclamó un poco menos nervioso ante el enorme ego del ojiazul.

El pelinegro, al igual que Sakura ni siquiera hizo el amago de responder, ya que una de sus manos estaba muy ocupada en las piernas de la chica y la otra escondida en su capucha negra con detalles en naranja y crema.

-¿Alguna explicación a esto... mi pequeña flor?- preguntó mientras veía despectivamente al ojionix.

Sakura tembló nuevamente ante las miradas azules y negruzcas-e-el es nuevo, Menma- susurró con los nervios a flor de piel-no sabe como son las reglas aquí.

-Yo vengo de Japón- aclaro el Uchiha con seriedad, a lo que Gaara lo miró con burla.

Giró la cabeza hacia los lado inspeccionando a Sasuke de arriba a abajo, sosteniendo una risotada. En pocos segundos el tatuado liberó a la ojijade de sus brazos y se acercó al azabache, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Escuchame bien basura extranjera- soltó con veneno, a lo que Sasuke se mantuvo callado-por tu seguridad y la de tus allegados será mejor que no te acerques a mi prometida, o si no...- dejó esa palabra en el aire a cualquier pensamiento del azabache.

Luego de esa amenaza el morocho tomó con brusquedad a la chica que ahogó un quejido de dolor.

Fin Flash Back

El sol se había ocultado ya, y Sai se fue a los pocos minutos. Pero Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la luna acompañado de la oscuridad y el silencio.

Sin pensarlo mucho se marchó del instituto de la nieve,en silencio, con las sombras a su alrededor ocultando sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a casa sólo deseaba ir a la cama y dormir, más no pudo ya que los sucesos de la semana pasada lo tenían pensando mucho en las extrañas costumbres rusas.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Sasuke estaba conversando con Sai acerca de la temporada que se avecinaba para los jugadores de basquetbol, de repente el azabache fue interrumpido por una mota rosa que paso justo a su lado.

Pasados los segundos el Uchiha no apartaba la vista de la muchacha hasta que desapareció en una esquina, al tratar de ver nuevamente al Shimura este negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Que tienes Sai?- preguntó el azabache.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- declaró el chico con sabiduría.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja con interrogación.

-No te hagas el tonto- exclamó con el ceño fruncido-los dos sabemos que te gusta ella- finalizó señalando con el dedo a la esquina donde se fue la pelirosada.

Cerrando los ojos por un minuto, Sasuke suspiró.-No es como si gustara, sólo me parece interesante- dijo tranquilo.

-Pero no es bueno que te parezca eso- musitó por lo bajo el Shimura.

-¿Porque los dices?

-Ella es algo... especial- finalizó con un susurro.

-¿Porqué Sakura sería algo especial?- preguntó Sasuke demasiado fuerte para el gusto del Shimura. Sai se alertó en el mismo segundo que un chico dos grados mayor que ellos de cabello largo color ébano y ojos opalinos los miró son expresión alguna, Sai lo entendió.

Era el momento de callar.

-Sabes algo Sasuke, ¿será mejor ir a entrenar no te parece?- preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel-además recuerda que el señor Brocovitch nos pidió ayudarle con el aseo.

Sin que el japonés respondiera siquiera lo halo del brazo hacia las canchas, cuando estaban un poco más lejos el ruso miró hacia atrás topándose con el ojos perla que estaba hablando por un auricular.

Eso era demasiado malo para él, y para Sasuke también.

Al llegar a las canchas con un Uchiha muy confundido sólo tomo una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Al darle el trozo de papel al japonés Sai se fue en pleno silencio.

"No puedo decirte porque es especial pero no es algo de lo que podemos hablar aquí, te espero en el parque a las tres en punto"

Notas de Soul-

Hey hey!

Les tragio algo nuevo sacado de mi mente no muy proporcionada con mi edad xD.

Antes lo había colocado en mi mente como un One-Shot, pero debido a que me puse muy entusiasmada con esta historia justo ahora mismo que estoy escribiendo esto estoy pensando en más y mas trama.

En mi primer borrador de este proyecto era Naruto quien era el malo, mas no pude darle ese toque siniestro y hasta un tanto diabólico y carismático como quiero que sea el "villano" entre comillas muy cínicas.

Así que me dije, "que demonios!" y me dispuse a colocar a una persona parecida a Naruto pero malo, y señoritas y señoritos, me encontré con el apuesto caballero Menma Uzumaki. Ya que mi misión era no utilizar a Gaara, Sasori, Deidara u otros personajes varones como malos, no señor, ya me cansé.

Y como toda buena escritora les dejaré un pequeñisimo spoiler:

Esto, creo que no les gustara a algunas y haga gritar a otras, y que con todo respeto pueden dejar sus opiniones pero sin ofenderme.

1) Esta historia no tendrá al personaje de Hinata Hyuga, ya que siendo completamente franca y con todo respeto, este personaje no me agrada en absoluto.

2) Naruto -junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Menma- aparecerá como uno de los personajes principales pero, ya que dicho personaje de Hinata no estará en mi fic por ende no habrá Naruhina.

Repito, no habrá NH.

Solo espero que esta primera entrega les interese un poco y sean tan amables de dejarme un comentario, ya saben criticas buenas, constructivas y toda la chingada a este tema.

°Δ° Sayoi~ °Δ°


	2. La niñez de Sakura

Hey hey pequeños saltamontes!(?)

Hoy mejor temprano que tarde les regalo la segunda entrega de mi fic [Minada]

Espero que les guste y como siempre si tienen alguna critica o si no me di a entender en algún concepto con gusto pueden decírmelo en sus maravillosos coments.

"Minada" Capítulo 2

Sakura contemplaba el correr de los autos en las calles, los niños bien abrigaditos sujetándose de sus madres mientras caminaban, veía a los pájaros trinar aunque fuese una época tan fría del año y de su país, Rusia.

De pequeña Sakura fue una niña con un gran intelecto y muy buena escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para calmar a las bestias, tanto, que no podía siquiera imaginar cuanto necesitaría esa cualidad en el futuro.

Entró al jardín de niños como todos los demás y cursó su primaria con normalidad, claro que con honores y regalos por excelencia académica.

Pero aunque a una pestilencia se le cubra con las cosas más hermosas seguirá siendo eso, una cruda y horrible peste, como su propia realidad.

Pocas familias accedían a un convenio con organizaciones terroristas o con la mafia, pero para su desgracia su familia accedió a un trato que involucraban 250 millones de dólares estadounidenses, seguridad de por vida y lujos de todo tamaño y color.

Pero el peso que involucraba ese contrato caía como una montaña sobre sus pequeños y delicados hombros.

Gracias a ese convenio ella es ahora una señorita "Minada".

Las personas con las que habían hecho el trato sus padres eran una familia acaudalada y muy peligrosa, los Uzumaki.

Tales personas manejaban casi en su totalidad el contrabando de drogas y lavado de activos en la zona norte y central de Rusia, además de que poseían varios terrenos donde se plantaba marihuana entre otras drogas, estaba claro que con una familia así no se juega.

Sakura tembló al recordar los extraños sucesos que la llevaron a conocer a quien en un futuro sería su esposo, Menma.

Flash Back...

Una muchachita de escasos siete años caminaba por un sendero del parque de la gran cuidad de Moscú, extrañamente caminaba sola por la vereda de tierra que formaba un camino improvisado.

Sus pasos acompasados y suaves daban a entender que se encontraba tranquila y sin ningún tipo de temor.

Al caminar hacia una zona oscura del parque se encontró con un niño uno o dos años mayor que ella, de cabellos negros como la noche sin luna y extrañas marcas en la cara.

El niño no tardó en mirar hacia ella y en un instante sus ojos azules centellearon con algo que ella sinceramente no pudo entender.

-Hola- procedió a hablar primero el pelinegro.

Sakura le regaló una bonita sonrisa-hola-dijo de manera suave y calmada-¿qué haces tan solo?

-Eso a ti no te interesa-escupió mordaz el ojiazul, pensando que podría alejar a la niña y así entrenar arquería con su maestro.

Ni enojada ni molesta Sakura se acercó un poco más al niño, sin ningún temor.

-Vamos- dijo con un pucherito que a la vista de Menma era lo más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida-podría interesarme- exclamó con las mejillas infladas.

Menma simplemente dejó de esperar a su maestro Sirius y se dispuso a retirarse, pero para felicidad de la pelirosada el pequeño niño regresó con un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello largo y oscuro sólo que tenia unos cuantos reflejos de color verde.

Sirius dio un vistazo a Menma y a Sakura-¿ahora que quieres Menma?- preguntó mientras sacaba un par de gafas rojas entre las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Si voy a tener una novia quiero que sea ella- declaró el Uzumaki haciendo que Sakura riera por lo bajo, captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Aunque no lo creas- advirtió con una sonrisa Sirius- si esa es su voluntad así se hará- declaró.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Menma a pesar de su cortos 10 años de edad, hablaba muy enserio.

Sea para felicidad económica y desgracia existencial, ese día fue el peor día que Sakura había vivido.

Fin Flash Back

Un par de brazos musculosos y tatuados con diversas formas atraparon el no muy desarrollado cuerpo de la pelirosada, una ligera respiración se sintió en su nuca y mano apretó uno de sus no muy grandes pero bien formados pechos.

Sakura aguantó un quejido de dolor, pero no dolor físico, ya que a pesar de toda esa imagen de hombre malo de cuento él era muy suave con la ojijade, sino que en simpleza no podía soportar que un hombre la manoseara de esa forma, y menos cuando ni siquiera lo amaba.

Amor. Esa palabra fue enterrada junto con la palabra "esperanza" del vocabulario de la Haruno.

-¿Que te sucede mi pequeña flor?... Te noto algo decaída- exclamó el pelinegro mientras le daba ligeros besos en la curvatura de su cuello.

Sakura solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vamos Sakura- dijo suavemente mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo. Ninguna palabra salió de la joven.

El Uzumaki se hartó, así que giro el cuerpo de la pelirosa para verla a los ojos, él pronto fruncio el ceño al ver las gotas de agua salada que salían de las gemas de Sakura.

-Y ahora porque diablos lloras- suspiró entre cansado y molesto.

Llena de miedo la chica rápidamente limpió su cara, ella sabia muy bien como la trataba Menma si la encontraba llorando, y por eso trataba de no verlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, sólo recordaba algo- musitó la pelirosa mientras usaba su fuerza de voluntad para soportar las caricias del tipo.

De repente una mota azabache se mete en sus pensamientos como el zumbido de mosquito, incapaz de silenciar.

-"Eres el primero que no me tiene miedo"- pensó con una pequeña, en realidad casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

No sabía que cosa tan mala había hecho en su vida pasada, pero ahora lo estaba pagando y con creces.

Notas de Soul-

Ok ok, este capi fue demasiado pequeño para sus amplias espectativas, pero quería cederle un capitulo completo a los sentimientos de Sakura.

Porque, aquí entre nos, los sentimientos de esta adorable pero depresiva jovencita no saldrán mucho desde el tercer capitulo.

Muchas gracias por la acogida a este escrito, por las lectura y los "coments" que me dieron animo de seguir escribiendo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado -o al menos no aburrido tanto-de la segunda entrega de mi fic.

°Δ° Sayoi! °Δ°


End file.
